How It All Begins
by SweetDash
Summary: Draco Malfoy is facing the Dementors Kiss for being a death eater. There are 16 witnesses against him and only 4 for him. But he only cares about one of them. And to him, she could be his Salvation. One shot for the HPFF/Figment contest. Prequil to Magic.


My palms were sweating, my breathing was ragged, and I was more scared then when I was facing certain death. Because, if I failed _this_ mission my penalty wouldn't be the Cruciatus Curse, not even death. My soul would be forcibly ripped away from my body. I would be an empty shell, not even human.

I sat, freezing and alone, in the cell that I have been living in for the last year or so. Net to no one came to visit, no one wrote to me, no one wanted to be a part of my life. Not after everything I had done. I was alone in the world, not even my parents wanted to be around me. Because I confessed. I went to the Ministry of Magic alone and told them what I did and accepted the consequences. I never believed, even for a second, that mother would abandon me. Yet, abandon me she did.

Footsteps came down the hall and stopped in front of my gate. My head lifted as my 'defense team', a team of one man, came towards my cell. I looked threw my long and stringy blonde hair, trying to act tough, but I knew what I looked like. I looked like the scared little boy that I was. He stopped in front of my cell dressed to impress as the guard opened my door. He was wearing long, flowing black robes, that reminded me of Severus Snape, over black slacks, a pale blue shirt with a silver tie, and black shiny shoes. I stood and looked at him, wondering why he was here. My trial was in a few hours and I was to meet him there. He walked to me as if he was on a runway; each step held purpose, all snappy and calculated. He looked me right in the eye and gave a small, hopeful smile and grabbed my arm.

His eyes were shining, as he lowered his voice to my ear and spoke quietly, as if to tell a very legendary secret. "We got her, Mister Malfoy; she's going to testify for you. We got her!"

For the first time, in a long time, I felt air in my lungs. I felt the thump of my heart and I felt hope. She was going to save me. There was a reason to be hopeful, no one would argue against her. I felt my defense man's happiness flood to me, my smile- as genuine as it was- was stiff from the lack of muscles, even in my face. I was going to be okay.

The ride to the Ministry of Magic, a few hours later, was a long process. There were two other people in the car with me. Aurors. They sat facing each other, their wands clearly placed on their laps, their hands crossed on top of them. As if the Ministry expects me to be dangerous, with two years of Azkaban's nurturing nature and no wand on my side. I was thrown in a very uncomfortable metal car, with hard, cold seats. My hands were bound together , as were my ankles, by magic.

"Meant to contain the prisoners." The guard had said, when the younger Auror had asked if they were necessary. He asked no more questions. After all that's what I was, a prisoner. I kept my head facing the window, watching the dark clouds covering Azkaban disappear, and as they did I felt life come back to me. Damn dementors were effecting me more than I thought.

It was pointless to try and start a conversation with them, so even will two people beside me I was still alone. All I really had going for me was knowing that _she_ was going to be at the trial. She had been running in my head since I had mentioned her at a meeting once, almost a year ago. She kept the dementors from killing me, she kept me partially sane, she was also the reason I was bent in the first place.

When they finally reached the Ministry, the bigger Auror grabbed me roughly by my upper arm and dragged me out of the metal care, took the magical bounds off my ankles and through the crowd that surrounded the magical building. People grabbed at me, held signs and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"KILL HIM!" Some yelled out on my left side. While the humanitarians held signs that said "Forgive young children" and yelled "LET HIM GO!", on my right side. Personally I was with the people on the right side. Let me go. The inside of the Ministry was just as packed. Reporters were snapping pictures and yelling out questions.

"Mister Malfoy, how do you feel about today?" Like I was going to die.

"Draco! Draco! Do you expect to be proven innocent?" No, I expect the opposite in fact, unless my girl can pull out her secret weapon and save me.

But I didn't answer any of these questions aloud, I was informed by my 'defense team' not to talk to Reports, till the end of the trial. Instead I marched on, the Auror shoving people and never letting go of my upper arm. I was shoved into an elevator and dropped to the lowest floor. It was cold and reminded me of Azkaban, just not including the Dementors. When they opened the door I saw Remus Lupin, the acting Minister, siting in front of the court room, surrounded by a large number of ministry officials. After I walked in the room, and the door slammed behind me, I saw twenty other people across from the Ministry officals. And she was there, front and center. Her eyes locked on my form and I couldn't help the joy that flooded my heart. She was really here, she was going to help me. I smiled and she gave a weak smile back at me.

"Mister Malfoy take the stand, please." My former professor told me pointing to a seat on the lowest floor, directly in front of him and center of the room. I crossed the room carefully and sat on the uncomfortable chair, as gracefully as possible. "Are you willing to take Veritaserum, Mister Malfoy?" I nodded and the minister signaled someone to bring it to me. I drank the potion willingly and the trial began.

"State your name for the court." The minister asked.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." I said, flinching at my middle name, my father's name. He and my mother weren't here, they didn't care enough to come and see him.

"Draco, do you know the reason that you are here?" Remus spoke again, his voice echoing through the deadly silent room. I couldn't tell whether it was his natural voice or if he amplified it.

"Yes, I was a death eater and I turned myself in." I said, my voice also echoing in the room, as if it was empty.

"Excellent. Lets begin with witnesses, we will be asking you questions throughout the testimonies Mister Malfoy." One of the ministry officials spoke. She stood with a piece of paper. "Let us have… Cho Chang to the stand."

That was how the trial began, they brought up 16 different people from Hogwarts to talk against me. They all told the court how I was cruel to everyone, how I believed myself better than each of them. They asked me questions and asked me to tell the court my opinion on things that the students said about me. All of the officials wrote notes, including Remus Lupin. Then they asked the last four people, who were there for me, more questions each than they asked all the 16 people against me combined.

They combed Pansy Parkinson about our relationship, digging into our physical relationship. They wanted to know if I was ever abusive, if I ever hit her. The thought that they would think that had blood pounding in my ears. Even as Pans assured them that I never laid a hand on her and that I was a doting boyfriend. They asked her over and over again if I had blackmailed or ordered her to come talk for me, to which Pansy repeatedly told them that I had not. When they started digging into our family ties and the fact that we were almost married, before I broke it off I saw her crumble. It made me sick that these people could run this strong girl down like that. I'm sure that Pans walked away in tears, not that I could see her face. But the way my shoulder was left wet after she hugged me when she left gave me a clue. As did the fact that her shoulders were slumped and shook as she walked out of the chamber, to the exit of the Ministry.

Next was Blaise Zambini, and I admit I was surprised to see him there. He was one of the many few that tried to convince me not to go to the Ministry. We had a very big fight and I was sure that he wanted me to die. It made me slightly happy that he would come here and speak on my behalf. They questioned him about our school years, poking into his mind to see all the fights we've had. Blaise told them that no matter how many fights we've had, I would always be his brother and that I didn't deserve this. All of them taking careful, plentiful, notes about our latest fight. I was sure that they were going to blame Blaise for trying to talk me out of going to turn myself in and charge him with being a death eater. If that became the case, I would be there for him. That is if my soul isn't sucked out of my body forever. They questioned him about my loyalties, and my reasons for turning myself in. When he left, he looked exhausted. He faced me and gave me a small wave. But to us Slytherins, that was 'I'm sorry.' And it was good enough for me.

When Theodore Nott was called up, surprised was nothing near what I felt about it. I was astounded. The boy and I never had gotten along; we were always rivals, only keeping each other close because that's what you are supposed to do with competition. Yet, here he was, speaking to the ministry about why I should be released, why he was defending me. With the use of Veritaserum we all learned the reasons. "Draco hated everything about the dark arts. He may have run around acting all tough and all-mighty, but under that was fear, blood curderling fear. No one that is as cruel, heartless, and evil and you believe him to be would have such fear. But he did, and it killed a piece of him everytime he had to do something dark. He won't admit it, but it's true." The court took extra care to write down all that he said and continued to question him.

Finally there was only one person left. As she stood I drank her in, she looked absolutely ravishing. She wore a simple black dress and had her hair pulled into a tight bun, low against her neck. And as she stood, I knew that Pansy, Blaise and Theodore's testimonies did not matter. Even if she was the only one to speak for me, I would probably escape the Dementors kiss…

"Hermione Granger." The ministry official spoke, shocking everyone in the room. Remus Lupin gave her a tight smile as she stopped and looked right at me.

"Im going to save you Draco. Trust me." She spoke softly her brown eyes melting into my silver orbs.

After all – who would go against a War Hero?

AN:

So as some of you know, i created this for a contest. If you LOVE it you should go to this website and Heart my story so i win the contest!

wwwDOTfigmentDOT com/books/106016-How-It-All-Begins

Hey guys! did you like it! i loved writing it so Review and let me know what you think.

Kay so just to point this out, this one shot is like the prequel for my new story called 'Magic" it will be posted SOON so keep checking in. I like the response that How It All Begins has gotten and i hope that none of you will mind the fact that 'magic' is mostly told in Hermiones POV. And its taken place after the trial. The trial wont be like it is here, it will be Hermione memories scattered through the story. Maybe after magic ill write the Whole trial, start to end as its own novel, how does that sound? Excellent.

Dont forget to Review! 3

~~Ali~~


End file.
